


RANDOMSTORY

by sextustarquinius



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextustarquinius/pseuds/sextustarquinius
Summary: Thank God she couldn’t see his teary eyes. It doesn’t matter, he couldn’t resist to her hoarse voice. “So when I’m good again, you’ll come back to India?”“Why the hurry?”, she asked, sitting in a armchair in the corner of the room. “I was thinking to stay a few days, you know, for us have some time together”.





	RANDOMSTORY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonkssss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkssss/gifts).



I  
Nope. This hospital environment no. Not again. Wolfgang’s not staying in any goddamn hospital again, not when he have people after him, willing for his death. He raised his head from the pillow and saw Kala standing in front of the bed. She was searching for something in his red bag, but when she saw him staring, she stopped and smiled sweetly.  
“Oh you’re up”, she said.  
She wasn’t actually there, it was just their sensate bound acting again. Well, it wasn’t a good time, tough.  
“What happened?”  
“You got shot”, ha, again, he thought. “What you’re doing?”, she got closer to him and, putting her hands over his, stopped him to “displug” all the tubes and boundaries connected to him.  
“I’m not going to stay here, not with people wanting me dead”, so he tried to get free from her, but she held him tightly.  
“If you do this, I’ll call the doctors”. Wait. She wasn’t actually there, was she?  
“You’re not actually here, are you?”  
With a ‘serious?’ in his gaze, she replied “Yes, I am”.  
Oh, fuck. She wasn’t supposed to be there, they might kill her too, or worse, she shouldn’t have gone all the way to Germany to put herself in danger. Even though knowing it and willing to say this, Wolfgang just couldn’t, ‘cause he’s too touched by her simple concern.  
“If you stay here and rest properly, the doctors said that you’ll be out of here in a few days”, she said smiling again.  
Oh, little fucker didn’t know what she was doing. That smile just melted his heart down and left him speechless.  
“But they’ll come back”, he said after gasping a little.  
“Yeah, they will”, she said still smiling, too calm to this situation. “And we’ll be prepared. We’re not alone, remember? You are not alone”  
Thank God she couldn’t see his teary eyes. It doesn’t matter, he couldn’t resist to her hoarse voice. “So when I’m good again, you’ll come back to India?”  
“Why the hurry?”, she asked, sitting in a armchair in the corner of the room. “I was thinking to stay a few days, you know, for us have some time together”.  
The most incredible fact is that nothing actually happened. Dressed like a package, Wolfgang stepped out the hospital super worried with every each shadow. Kala had rent a car, so they could travel from Berlim to Bavaria. It was evening when they arrived there, a hotel room was waiting for them. Everything was calm. Just too calm. But fine, he made a deal with himself, ready to shoot anyone who get closer. Of course he had a gun. Not just a gun, but some guns. And a knife.  
When he passed through the front door, the metal detector signaled the presence of these guns. “I’m a cop”, he said to the security. The tall man looked down at Wolfgang and raised his eyebrows. Wolfgang made a petulance expression and fished in his pocket a fake distinctive.  
“Sorry”, the security said, opening the way for them.  
“I can’t believe you have guns!”, Kala said.  
“You wouldn’t understand”.  
II  
The evening was very beautiful: the dark night was cold just like the ground. In the horizon an endless forest, organized in a pattern of equal dark green trees, the leaves humid ‘cause the weather was very rainy.  
Kala astonished Wolfs when she touched his shoulders, taking him out of his contemplation. Her touch was like a morning sun ray, warm and soft. She stood still like a marble Venus while he took off her clothes, one by one, striping her down naked like the sea receiving Uranus’ scrotum. He, contrariwise, was moving too fast, going from north to south as quick as the hours passed them by that night. His touch was just like Aeneas’ fate: it weights her down, it sinks into her, only stopping on the inside. Creating a new whole web of pleasure, their sensate mates felt that dark blue sky filled by uncountable stars, aligning for a miracle. The silence of the room was the stage of their loving — which tastes and smells like birthday cake and meringue. Her warmth took over his body when he’d gone away. Their tiredness, sweat and hot bodies created their merkaba.  
III  
Wolfgang couldn’t help feeling anxious: everyone in his sensate group was going to this lunch. Not personally, of course, but it seemed they all were making suspense. Frowning, he protested: “What’s up with you, guys?”. Lito had a huge smile in his face, like a dumb, but everyone was kinda doing it: they knew something he didn’t.  
Kala took a deep breath, she was clearly nervous. “Wolfs, there’s something I want to tell you”. He frowned again. “So you guys have a little secret, and I’m last one to know? What is it? A surprise birthday party?”  
“Ah, come on”, Riley said, “you’ll be glad to hear this”, and looked at Kala, who was gathering all his courage to speak.  
“I’m pregnant”, she said after another deep breath, the words coming out of her mouth like they’re passing through a tiny hole. They kept running through Wolfgang’s head.  
“Congratulations on you, guys!”, Lito said loudly, hugging Wolfgang and bouncing at place, his heart blowing by euphoria. But Wolfs was still.  
“Hey”, Riley said, “don’t be like this”, she touched his face.  
“Am I going to be dad?”  
“Yeah”, Lito shook Wolf’s head, still can’t control his exaltation.  
Then, all of sudden, Wolfgang started bouncing at place and yelling with Lito while the others just laughed at them.  
Wolfgang then ran at Kala held her tigh, and everyone just hugged them both, sending all the love they could. That baby is a very special one, because he or she — no matter what happens, he or she will know love — will be the first person to have like more than eight parents.


End file.
